


a morning surprise

by tukhamyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, I've warned you, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, This is dirty, light d/s undertone, power bottom!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukhamyeon/pseuds/tukhamyeon
Summary: Seungcheol does not expect such surprise early in the morning, but he loves it anyway.





	a morning surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This has been haunting my mind so I decided to write it down sdkfjasdkfhasdk

As the warm sunray hits his face, Seungcheol can tell that it is already morning. It is Sunday, he did not need to wake up and rush for work. Groaning, he turns his head to the side, burying his face deeper to his pillow as he tries to ignore the pounding inside his head.

 _Damn_ , just how many shots did he have last night?

Other than the constant pounding against his skull, Seungcheol registers a ticklish feeling next to his crotch. Frowning, he shifts in his sleepy state, trying to shoo the weird feeling away.

Much to his dismay, it only moves further up to his cold member—wait—why is he half-hard?

The ticklish sensation is replaced by something wet then, _wet and cold_ , and Seungcheol decides that something is indeed not right.

Blinking his eyes open, he looks down, only to meet a pair of brown, big eyes.

That makes Seungcheol jerked away, and _fuck_ , _his head hurts so much_.

The owner of those beautiful eyes—did he say it out loud?—grins toothily at him, now his brown orbs are glinting with both amusement and mischief, “Good morning.”

Seungcheol groans, rubbing his temple to soothe his throbbing head.

How did things even turn out _like this_?

He remembers going out to club last night with Jihoon and Soonyoung, downing three shots of tequila before finally hitting the dance floor, but the rest is blur.

The unknown man stares at him in amusement, and oh—his delicate fingers are wrapping around his half-hard dick— _wait what?_

Noticing the confusion written all over Seungcheol’s face, the stranger chuckles, and Seungcheol swears his heart skipped a beat, “Sorry for doing this before asking first, but we sort of had a fantastic night and when I woke up, you were getting a little excited down there, might as well give you some help, no?”

Before Seungcheol can react, the brunet leans down to lick the head of his cock, _slow and teasing_.

For a normal person, the response that he should be giving is kicking the stranger out his house, but no way he’s going to do that.

The stranger has his mouth wrapped around the head of his dick, lips looking so pink and pretty and honestly, Seungcheol just wants anything but to fuck those pair of luscious lips.

He takes a sharp intake of breath when the man starts to bob his head up and down his now completely hard cock, rhythm slow as he tries to relax his throat.

Seungcheol’s hand finds its way gripping the brown locks, his other arm propping himself up as he tries to restrain himself from bucking into the tight, hot heat. _God_ , he can feel the man’s soft moan vibrating against his cock.

The man pulls back with a loud slurping sound, cum and saliva dripping down from his lips to his chin, fingers moving up and down Seungcheol’s rock-hard dick, “You okay?”

A certain flick of the man’s wrist elicits a loud groan from the black haired male, his fingers clutching the man’s hair tighter, “ _Fuck yes_ , keep going.”

The man throws him a cocky smirk, leaning down again to lick him all the way down to his balls, sucking each ball so loud it sends shiver down Seungcheol’s spine.

He does not remember when was the last time he received a fellatio this good; was it three months ago? With the girl he had met on a club in Gangnam? All the thoughts are thrown out the window as the stranger flattens his tongue on his tip, kittenish licks tickling his already leaking tip.

Seungcheol notices the man has shifted into a new position; his ass up in the air and— _shit_ , he can see the man has his middle finger in his hole, pulling in and out slowly.

Seungcheol almost comes at the erotic sight.

He feels a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach, his thighs begins to shake as he is close, “Shit—I’m gonna cum—“

The stranger blinks up at him before stopping and pulling back with the most attractive shit-eating grin Seungcheol has ever seen, “No way, not now.”

 Before he could reply or ask _why the hell did you stop_ —the stranger settles to straddle his crotch, reaching for the banana flavored lube lying near his torso on the bed (Seungcheol loves banana, okay.)

 The stranger pops the bottle open, “Where’s the condom?”

Seungcheol, still in dazed, only blinks before pointing at the first drawer of his bedside table. The man grins down at him before retrieving a packet of condom from the said drawer.

The man leans on his heels as he rips the wrapper open with his teeth, and Seungcheol can’t take his eyes of the man’s tongue as it swipes over his dry lips.

As the man rolls the rubber down his length, Seungcheol has to suppress down a moan by biting his lower lip, earning a soft chuckle from the stranger, “Cute.”

The brunet squirts generous amount of the lube onto his palm before coating Seungcheol’s hard and sensitive dick, laughing when the raven’s cock twitches in his hand, and Seungcheol suddenly feels his heart full.

Propping himself up on his knees, the man positions himself on Seungcheol’s cock, pressing the tip against his slick entrance. _Christ_ —did he finger himself when Seungcheol was still asleep?

Lip bitten, the beautiful man slowly goes down Seungcheol’s cock, bracing himself up with a hand on the raven’s six-pack, “Fuck, you’re huge—“

Once he is fully seated, the man takes a deep breath, and Seungcheol’s hands automatically move to the man’s hips, “ _God_ , do you usually do this to your partners?”

The pretty brunet perks up at the question, lifting himself up slowly, a playful grin on his lips, “ _This?_ ” He sinks down harshly, smirking as Seungcheol grips his hips tighter, head thrown back as he lets out a soft moan, “What do you mean?”

As the pace of the other’s hips quicken, Seungcheol finds it hard to form a coherent thought, “ _This_ ,” He hisses and finally decides to stop holding back, thrusting up against the tight heat and the brunet moans, “giving them morning surprises.”

The man slows down to grind down on Seungcheol, his leaking dick twitching prettily against his lean stomach, his breath short, “Maybe.”

Seungcheol reaches up to tweak at the man’s pink nub, earning a soft mewl and his dick throbs at the sound, “Such a bad boy.”

The brunet licks his lips before pulling out until the tip and slamming down _hard_ again, “I am.”

The pace eventually gets faster, and Seungcheol has to bite his lip to contain his moans and groans because the man looks _so beautiful_ above him; his brown hair messy from his delicate fingers, nipples hard from the coldness of the room, cheeks red, and blooming red marks spread all over his neck and chest.

Seungcheol pulls the man down by one of his arm, leaning up to let his lips touch against the other’s as he breathes, “ _Fuck sorry_ \--What is your name?”

The stranger chuckles, gasping as the Seungcheol’s cock brushes against his prostate, “Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.”

Finally, Seungcheol has regained his senses (and energy) back; placing his hands underneath the smaller male’s thighs, he raises the man’s hips before thrusting up, immediately setting a fast pace as he wants to wipe that cocky smirk off the stranger’s face, “The name is—Seungcheol,” He grunts as the other’s digs his nails against the skin of his chest, moans getting louder and frequent, “Choi Seungcheol—in case you need to scream it out loud later.”

Jeonghan’s thighs quiver, his legs are about to give up and his head spins as Seungcheol’s cock keeps abusing his sweet spot, “Ah shit—“

Letting out a particularly loud grunt, Seungcheol props himself up before flipping their position, trapping Jeonghan down on his wrists as he moves his hips in and out the brunet’s clenching hole, making sure to hit his prostate.

Jeonghan _fucking keens_ , his head thrown to the side as the pleasure suddenly becomes too overwhelming for him, fingers clinging to the bedsheet beneath him like his life depends on it, “S-Seungcheol--!”

Seungcheol knows his climax is approaching, and he knows Jeonghan’s too. The other has turned into a moaning mess, sweat gathering on his glistening chest, knuckles turning white from gripping the bedsheet too tight. Jeonghan clenches tightly around him, and Seungcheol has to take a deep breath because he wants the other to finish first, his grip bruising around Jeonghan’s wrists.

Strings of moans and incoherent mumbles slip out from the brunet’s mouth, his neck bared for Seungcheol’s appreciative eyes. Letting go of one of Jeonghan’s wrist, he wraps his shaky hand around the brunet’s purple cock, stroking it fast and hard, he croaks out in between his heavy pants, “What’s wrong kitten? Use your mouth.”

Jeonghan has his eyes squeezed shut, his wet bangs covering one of his eyes, “C-Can’t take it—“

Upon hearing the other’s confession, Seungcheol’s hand travels up to cup Jeonghan’s chin, licking his swollen lips before whispering, his voice stern and demanding, “Then come.”

With that, Jeonghan comes with a loud shout, back arching beautifully and thighs wrapping around Seungcheol’s hips, cum splattering his stomach and chest, some on Seungcheol’s chest.

The raven curses at the sight, his hips moving mercilessly against Jeonghan, who is sobbing at his post-orgasmic state, “Shit, Jeonghan—Jeonghan—“

A few more thrusts, Seungcheol finally comes with a loud grunt, lips finding the exposed skin of Jeonghan’s neck as he fills the condom with his hot seeds.

Both take a moment to come regain their consciousness, Jeonghan’s arms wrapping around Seungcheol’s neck as heavy pants echo throughout the silent room.

It is Seungcheol who moves first. He pulls out, and Jeonghan winces, he is certainly going to be sore all over for three days or more.

Removing the condom and disposing it to the bin near his bed, Seungcheol collapses next to panting Jeonghan, “That was—wow.”

Turning his head, Jeonghan chuckles breathily, “Yeah?”

Seungcheol nods, wrapping an arm around the smaller male before leaning in to capture Jeonghan’s lips in a lazy, sensual kiss. They pull back after a minute or so, lips red and bruised. Tucking a strand of Jeonghan’s hair behind his ear, Seungcheol breathes, “Stay for breakfast?”

A soft laugh escapes from the brunet’s lips, and Seungcheol’s heart does a flip.

Jeonghan plants a soft kiss on his lips, snuggling closer to him, “Only if you give me your number.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> pls dont kill me
> 
> love me and hit me up on twitter pls shimkunghan


End file.
